Bones: What could've happend with Sully?
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: What would've happend if Sully came back to find out Bones was with Booth.


Temperance Brennan was waiting in her apartment for her boyfriend/ partner to come pick her up. They were supposed to be going out for dinner and a movie. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a short sleeved blue shirt. They were most likely going to Sid's for dinner so she didn't have to get to dressed up. She was walking around her apartment getting whatever she might need being that Booth was bringing her back to his place tonight. She smiled to herself thinking about how happy she was that she finally let him into her life. As she was thinking this there was a knock at her door and assuming it was booth she said "come in baby." She wasn't expecting the person who was about to walk in.

Across town Seeley booth was about to leave his apartment to go and pick up his girlfriend/ partner to have a night of fun. They deserved it after a hard case. He finished putting his shoes on and than grabbed his jacket. He had on low cut jeans and a polo t-shirt. He grabbed his phone and keys and made his way down to the SUV. He started the 20 minute drive to Bones apartment not knowing what was about to happen to her.

Bones had her back to the door not paying attention to who was walking into her apartment. She heard the door close and heard someone walking over to her. She finished putting some things into her duffle bag and said "you're here early?". Tim Sullivan smiled at her and said "Well it's been over a year since you've scene me. I highly drought it's because I'm early." Temperance heard his voice and jumped quickly turning around saying "Sully what are you doing here?" Sully smirked as he walked closer to her and said "I came to get what is mine Temperance."

Temperance backed away from him and said "What are you talking about you choose to leave me Sully. I was never yours." Bones was getting frightened by the way Sully was acting around her right now all she wanted was booth. Sully smiled at her as he approached her once again and said "You choose Booth over me that was one of the worse things you could've done Temperance." Sully moved so that she was leaning up against the wall to frightened to fight back. Sully took advantage of that and grabbed her upper arms saying "your going to pay for that Temperance."

Booth was driving with the radio on low and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel not knowing what was going on at Bones 's apartment. All he knew is he wasn't having the best of luck right now with the traffic. Every light there was he had a red light and than even than the cars were bumper to bumper traffic. Booth groaned and gave up with getting to Bones apartment on time. He just leaned back in his seat waiting for traffic to move on it's own. He had a bad feeling in his gut that something was wrong. But he didn't want to over react about anything.

Back at the apartment Temperance was struggling in Sully' s much stronger grasp saying "Sully please no don't do this". Sully wasn't listening to a thing she was saying he just tightened his grip on her arms and than throw her back against the wall. He watched her fall to the ground and he lifted her back up into his arms and kissed her roughly. He grinned at her and said "Your going to regret choosing Booth over me Temperance." Sully throw her down to the floor once again and straddled her with a evil grin on his face. Bones was trying to push him off of her but she was still healing up from the car accident a month ago. Bones was still weak and Sully wasn't letting her have any say in what he was about to do to her.

The traffic began to move faster now and he was about 10 minutes away from her apartment now. He felt this feeling ripping through him. He knew that she would think it was irrational to go off of a gut feeling. But right now it was killing him this feeling. He flipped his siren on and began to speed in the direction of her apartment. The cars moved out of his way as if they knew something was going on. He gripped the steering wheel and didn't look behind him as he went.

Sully was roughly grabbing her arms and spreading her legs so that he could lean in-between them. He smirked at her and said "I bet you missed all of this from me Temperance. I bet booth doesn't give you any of this." At this point Bones was crying on the floor trying to push him off of her. The once brave and independent woman was about to be violated. Sully ripped her shirt in half so that her chest was now exposed to his view he leaned back and said "You look different Temperance….more filled out I wonder why." Sully began to grasp her breasts and squeeze them roughly. Bones struggled in his grip and said "please stop I'm pregnant." Sully stopped and glared at her saying "oh even more fun for me let me guess Booth's baby. You didn't even tell him yet did you." Bones shook in his arms and tried to get out of his grasp once again. Sully smiled at her and moved to undo her jeans roughly pulling them down.

Booth pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building and turned his sirens off. He made sure his gun was in it's holster and the handcuff's were in his back pocket. He jumped out of the SUV and ran to the building taking the steps two at a time to the 3rd floor. Remembering that the elevator was out of service until the end of the week. He got to her door and began to knock saying "Temperance." bones heard someone coming towards the door and than heard his voice. A sigh of relief set over her as she was about to yell for help. Sully smirked hearing Booth at the door and knew she was about to yell out he tightened his grip on her arms and said "you wouldn't dare Temperance." Bones looked up at him saying "I would dare………….SEELEY". Booth heard her cry out his name and he didn't hesitate to kick the door in.

The scene that greeted him he wasn't expecting. Sully was sitting on top of her with his hands gripping her arms. He could tell that her shirt was ripped and her pants were pulled down. He saw dark bruises already forming on her arms and his eyes darkened looking at Sully. He pulled his gun out from it's holster and raised it to Sully 's head saying "Get the hell away from her now Sully." Sully smirked as he slowly stood up from his spot on top of Bones. Booth moved closer to sully and slammed him up against the wall with a loud bang.

Bones curled up into a tight ball against the other wall holding her ripped shirt closer to her. Booth punched Sully across the face a few times and said "what the hell were you doing to her?". Sully smirked at him and said "I wanted my girl back for keeping.". Booth shoved him to the ground now with his arms tightly behind his back. Booth roughly put his handcuffs on Sully 's wrists and said "She's mine now Sully and if you come near her again I will kill you." Booth punched him one last time as he heard back up coming down the hall. One of her fellow roommates most have called with all the noise going on. Booth slammed Sully 's face into the hardwood floor before jumping up to rush to her side.

He got there and bent down in front of her looking her over. He wanted to kill him for doing this to her. He pulled his jacket off of himself and wrapped it around her before anyone else came running into the room. He looked her in the eyes and said "What else did he do to you baby? Did he force himself on you?". Booth waited for her to answer and instead felt her arms go around him. He pulled her closer to himself and said "its okay his not going to hurt you ever again baby I swear." Bones clinged to him and whimpered in his ear saying "He didn't rape me but if you didn't show up he would've."

Booth nodded his head pulling her closer to himself when he heard the local PD come into the apartment and walk over to Sully. They took him away and than walked over to them saying "Miss we should bring you to the hospital to get checked out." Bones cling to Booth saying "I'm fine just get him away from me please." The cop nodded his head and bought Sully out of the apartment. Booth looked at her and said "you sure your okay Bones." Temperance nodded her head and said "I just want to get out of here now please just get me out of here." Booth nodded his head and helped her up off the floor. He watched as she shakily pulled her pants back up and said "I need my bag for your place."

Booth nodded his head and walked to her room to grab the duffle bag walking back out with it over his shoulder saying "Let's get you out of here okay I'll order take out for my place." Bones nodded her head not really in the mood to go out anymore. Booth could understand that now after everything that happened. He lead her out of the apartment and drove quietly back to his apartment building. And hopefully away to start a new life. He was going to propose to her soon and wanted her to move in with him. He just was glad Sully was once again out of there lives for good now. Deputy director Cullien informed him that Sully was sentenced to 25 years in jail for assault. Booth jumped with gee hearing this. Bones was happy as well.

About a month later booth proposed to her and she told him she was pregnant. They still worked and he helped her get past this whole ordeal. He was just glad she was in one piece and wasn't as badly injured as it could've been.

* * *

AN: Based somewhat off of a RP that I am doing on Myspace. 


End file.
